Orion's Belt
by marque1
Summary: Chapter 4 updated! Hermione leaves the wizarding world with a secret. She returns one fateful valentines day and sees the man she once loved. will she be able to return to him or not?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i own nothing related to harry potter, Jk Rowling owns them all. I just play with them.

'_Mione' he breathed. Sending chills down her spine like only he could. She loved the way he said her name. He said it as if it was made to fall from his lips. She leaned back into his touch as his arms encircled around her. She felt safe, safer than ever before and she realized that she only felt safe in his arms._

_She was hiding something. Something that would most definitely change their lives. His more than hers and she had yet to tell him. She was afraid; she couldn't bring herself to say it. Every time she got the courage, he would look at her with those eyes and she would lose all her nerve. She needed to tell him, and soon. And she would. Someday._

'_Mione,' he breathed once again, 'look at me Love.'_

_She couldn't bring herself to do it. He knew something was wrong. She had been distancing herself for weeks. Well, two months actually. She had no choice. She had to end it. It was for the best for them. For him. For her. It would be better this way._

'_I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore,' she said barely above a whisper. She felt him stiffen behind her._

'_Can't do what anymore?' he said almost as low as she did. She could hear the hurt in his voice. She knew that he knew what she was talking about. She had to do it, for his own good._

'_This. Us. I can't do it anymore. I thought I was strong enough, but I'm not,' she said turning to face him. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she looked into his eyes. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. He was broken. She had broken him. He had let her in, and this was what she did to him. She had to. It was for his own good, and that's what she told herself._

_Tap Tap Tap_

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and stood to make her way towards the kitchen window. Recognizing the bird immediately, she let him in and offered him some owl treats and water before untying the letter from his leg. Opening the letter she let out a groan.

_Ginny._

You are cordially invited to the annual Potter Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball. Please RSVP by owl no later than 10 February 2003.

'Maybe I can get out of it this year,' she whispered, 'I mean, I didn't go last year, or the year before, or the year before.' Hermione's eyes continued reading when she noticed her best girl-friend's handwriting towards the bottom of the page.

-Mione, please please please come this year. I would really love it if you did. I sent you your invitation before everyone else's so you could work out you schedule. Please come. I mean, you really have no excuse not to come. Valentine's Day falls on a Saturday this year, so you can't use work as an excuse. Also, it's a Masquerade Ball, they're will be MASKS! No one will know you're there. Please come. Harry doesn't know that I've invited you, obviously, seeing that he doesn't know that I still talk to you. Please come, I'll talk to you more when I see you next week.

Love Ginny

"What's that sweetie?" Hermione heard behind her.

"Oh, nothing Mum. Just something Ginny sent me." She replied quickly stuffing the invitation in her pocket.

"Hmm, it looked like an invitation somewhere," her mother replied. "I for one think you should go where ever it is you've been invited to. You haven't been out in years, and I don't want you to waste your youth at all."

"No, I don't think I really want to go this year. Maybe next year." Hermione replied making her way to leave the kitchen.

"You said that last year, and the year before, and the year before. Sweetie, you need to get out more. You've been here nearly back 4 years and you haven't done anything fun. We love you and we don't want to see you grow up alone." Mrs. Granger said softly to her daughter before she could leave the kitchen.

"I'm not going to be alone, Mum. I have Orion." Hermione replied finally making her way out of the kitchen before her mother could reply.

Walking into her room, she plopped herself onto her bed. Heaving a great sigh she began thinking of excuses she could give Ginny. After about 10 minutes and coming up with nothing, she decided to give it a rest. She would find a suitable excuse by the time she say Ginny for their weekly brunch.

Glancing at the clock and taking note that it was nearly 8:30 am, she sat up realizing that her day would begin in 3…2…1…

"COME FIND ME!" she heard from across the hall.

"Ahh, right on time," she giggled as she stood up from her bed and walked across the hall. Reaching her destination, she paused outside the door. Slowly, she stuck her head in taking a quick look around the room. After seeing that the room was empty, she entered. Taking a look around the room, she silently admired it. She admired the soft green walls, the little white animals painted around the room, and the small cot in the far corner of the room. Taking another look around the room, she noticed a pair of feet poking out under the pale blue curtains. Giggling, she began playing his game.

"Now, where could he be?" she asked. "Could he be under the bed?" she heard giggling as she walked towards the bed and looked under it. "No, not there. Could he be in the closet?" she said making her way towards the closet. Upon realizing that there was no one in the closet, she shut the door and sighed. Walking back to the middle of the room, she said, "Well, I guess there's no one else in this room. I guess I'll just have to eat all this ice cream by myself then." As she turned to walk out the room a small form wrapped their arms around her legs.

"Mummy, here I am!" the little boy exclaimed.

Looking down at the child, Hermione's breath hitched. "Merlin, you look so much like your father," she said before picking him up.

As he settled himself on her hip, Hermione grunted. "You're going to be too big for me to carry around pretty soon, maybe I should start now." She laughed as he tightened his grip around her neck when she bent down. "Oh, don't worry, Love. I'm not letting you go."

As she made her way back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, her thoughts began to travel back to the day she told Ginny about their break-up.

'_Mione, you can't be serious. Two years and you just end it like that? With no reason what so ever?' Ginny all but screeched when Hermione told her about the break-up._

'_Oh there's a reason, I just didn't tell him." She replied looking everywhere but at Ginny._

'_Mione, what happened?' Ginny said genuinely concerned. The look on Hermione's face told her there was indeed something wrong and she was determined to find out._

_Hermione let out a sigh, 'I'm pregnant.'_

"Mummy, can I have cereal?" she heard as she was brought out of her reverie.

"_May_ I have cereal, sweetie." She said correcting him, pausing so he could repeat the sentence correctly. Once he repeated the question she answered, "Sure sweetie, anything for you."

Two days later found Hermione and her son sitting in their usual booth at their favourite restaurant. When the clock struck noon, she heard the door chime tinkle, and she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Sweetie, do you see what I see?" she asked her son, who was busy coloring in his coloring book. His face lit up as he realized who walked through the door.

"Auntie Ginny!" he called hopping down from the booth to run into the witches outstretched arms.

Scooping the handsome toddler up, she peppered his face with kisses. "How's my favourite god-son doing?" she said as she let him drag her back to the booth where Hermione sat watching the exchange.

"Auntie Ginny guess what," the hyperactive toddler squealed, "Mummy said I look just like my father. Is it true?"

Ginny shot a look at Hermione, who looked like she had seen a ghost, and lifted her eyebrow slightly. Looking back at her God-son, she answered the only way she could. With the truth.

"Of course you do. Would your Mummy ever lie to you?" she asked. When the toddler shook his head, she continued, "You're just like him, only more handsome." She laughed at the beaming child beside her and ruffled his hair, which he quickly fixed to fall back into place. Rolling her eyes, _just like him_, she thought before turning back to Hermione.

"You know if you don't want him to ask questions, you can't say things like that Mione. He'll piece things together one day and find him on his own," said Ginny as the waitress came over to take their order.

"I know. I don't even think about it when I say it, it just comes out. I think I said that to him two days ago. How could he remember that?" Hermione replied.

"With you for a mother? Seriously Hermione." Ginny laughed. "So about this Ball, are you coming?" Ginny added looking at Hermione hoping that she would come back to the Wizarding world.

"I don't know Gin. It's been a long time since I was there last. I don't know how people will react so seeing me back. I don't know how I would react to being back." She said with a small laugh. "Besides," she added, "I don't think Orion's ready for all of that."

"As much as I want you to come back, Mione, I only asked about the Ball. Not coming back for good. I know you're not ready for that yet. I understand that. What I don't understand though, is why you won't come to a ball where there will be masks and no one would know you were there. Well, besides me of course. Come on Mione, it's just one night. You've been blowing it off for 3 years now because you claim it would interfere with work. Now it's on a Saturday, you have no excuse not to come." Ginny said trying her hardest to get her best friend to come. "Besides, he'll be there. You can dance the night away with him and he won't even know it's you." Ginny knew she had Hermione right where she wanted her after that statement.

Hermione sighed, Ginny was right. Just one night, that's all she would give herself. What could go wrong? There's no way that he could find out about Orion if he didn't know she was there. Giving in to defeat, Hermione slumped her shoulders. "Alright, I'll go."

A/N ok what do you think? i wont post the rest until i get some feedback. good or bad i can take it. should i keep going or should i stop? reviews make me happy =) thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing, everything you recognize belongs to JK and Co. i just play with her creations, thats all.

* * *

><p>Hermione paced her bedroom floor, "What have I gotten my self into?" She asked aloud. "How could I agree to go back? I have no business there. I have to get out of this, and soon."<p>

It had been over a month since Ginny had invited Hermione to the Valentine's Day Ball. In fact, it was in three days, and Hermione was a wreck. When she first left the Wizarding world, she never imagined going back this soon. Of course she knew that she would have to eventually have to before Orion started school, but she thought she had a few more years, not a few more days. She was driving herself mad, she's run out of time, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, she concluded that Ginny was right, he wouldn't know she was there since they would all have masks on. "I can do this, I can do this," she repeated like a mantra. "It would be nice to see my boys again," she mused. She missed them dearly. She had wished, many times, that she had been strong enough to stay. She'd wished that her Gryffindor courage hadn't faltered for that split second. She wished she had been able to tell them, everyone, what she held so dear to her. She wished she hadn't had to hide Orion, he deserved to know where he came from, who his father was, and what he will become. But she hid him for her own selfish reasons. She left them all without an explanation, well save Ginny, and she didn't really have an explanation other than her own selfishness.

"Merlin, what am I going to do?" she moaned, sinking onto her bed. Glancing at her clock she noticed that it was nearing 3 am, and she had a long day ahead of her. Softly groaning, she slipped under the sheets and fell into a fitful sleep.

Tap tap tap

Hermione grumbled. Who could be owling her so early in the morning. The past few days hadn't been so great for Hermione and Orion. Orion had taken to asking more and more about his father and why he was able to do things that the kids in his daycare weren't able to do. Such as, the time he wanted a toy that was much better than the one he held in his hand, but there wasn't one anywhere in the day care. He wanted it so bad that it became all he could see, until it was actually in his hands. His teacher had seen the transformation, and let Hermione know what had happened, and that that wasn't the first time something like that had happened but never this big.

Orion, not knowing what was happening to him, began asking Hermione if his daddy could do the same things he could. Hermione would answer positively then ask why he didn't ask if she could do them. He would say "Because mummy, I see you everyday and I've never seen you do anything like what I can do."

Tap tap tap

The tapping had become almost continuous in her delay to answer. Grumbling even louder, Hermione crawled out of bed and over to her window. Once she had the letter untied from the owls leg, it took off not waiting for a reply. Heaving a great sigh, Hermione opened the letter and groaned once again as she read its contents.

_Mione,_

_Since I know you better than anyone, I know that you have been putting off gown shopping for the ball. So don't worry, I have the perfect dress for you, complete with mask and shoes. So no need to worry about that. Also, since I know you so well, I have already spoken to your parents about where little Orion will be tonight and they have confirmed that they will be taking care of my Godson all day. I dare say, by the time you read this, they have already left the house. Also, enclosed is a card. When you are done reading this, I want you to put on some clothes and hold the card in front of you and recite the address that is written on there. The card will activate into a portkey, and I will be waiting for you when you get there. Don't worry about your hair or anything. Its taken care of. So, ill let you go get ready._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Ginny_

Hermione let the letter fall from her hands and onto her bed. She reached into the envelope and pulled out the card. Sighing, she glanced at her clock, it was half past ten. She rushed into the bathroom, not wanting to keep Ginny waiting any longer, and began to get ready. She could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was back in her room reading the little business card.

"Well, here goes. 1991West Mulberry Lane London, England." She felt the familiar pull at her navel as she was sucked through space to her destination. Finally when her feet found solid ground, Hermione couldn't help but to look around. She couldn't help but to let out a small groan. She should have known she would end up some place like this.

"Welcome to the Spa De Spirit," she heard from her left. "You must be my 10:30?" The woman asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Are you Ms. Hermione Granger meeting with a Mrs. Ginevra Potter?" The woman asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Good. My name is Isis, and I will be your beauty-witch. Now, if you would follow me Ms. Granger, I will lead you to where Mrs. Potter is." Hermione followed the woman, taking in her surroundings. The spa was beautiful. The hallway they were in had a color scheme of cream and white with chocolate accents. As they passed rooms in the spa, Hermione noticed that every room was cream and something. They passed a cream and brown, a cream and red, cream and blue, even an all cream room. All of the tables were glass, the chairs and couches looked as if they were made for people to sleep in them, and that was just the waiting areas for each party.

When they reached the end of the hallway, the beauty witch stopped and opened the door on her left. When Hermione stepped in she was overcome with its beauty. The fireplace was lit with a roaring fire, and the color scheme of this room was cream and lilac. Hanging from the ceiling was a candle and diamond chandelier that cast the firelight about the room. As Hermione gazed around the room, she took no notice of the person watching her. She took no notice until said person cleared their throat.

"Its about time you got here. I've been here for ages. I thought you weren't going to show." Ginny said. "Now that you're here, we can begin our spa-day."

"Ginny, you didn't have to do all this," Hermione said motioning to the room, "I have no way to pay you back for it."

"Don't worry about it Mione, consider it as a birthday/Christmas/holiday present, and its already paid for." Ginny said with a wave or her hand. "Now, on to business. Today, I want you to just relax. Isis and I will take care of everything."

Hermione could do nothing but nod her assent and let the Isis do her job. Ginny, apparently, wasn't getting as much done as Hermione was. She was just making sure Hermione was taken care of and maybe a massage.

Many hours later found Ginny and Hermione in their rented room at the spa. Ginny was once again consoling a distraught Hermione.

"Gin, I'm not sure if I can do this," Hermione sobbed. "Its been almost four years since I last saw everyone, save you, and I don't know how they'll feel towards me."

"Mione, you keep forgetting. Its a _Masquerade Ball_. Meaning, there will be masks. Nobody is going to know that you are there. Well, I will, but that's beside the point. Now, will you please stop crying and start getting ready. Its almost time to leave." Ginny said moving towards the wardrobe that housed their gowns.

Hermione sniffled once more before standing to join Ginny "you're right. I need to calm down. He won't know I'm there."

Ginny opened the wardrobe and pulled out Hermione's gown. "This is yours. I saw this the other day and it just screamed Hermione. I knew it would be the perfect dress for you." Ginny said taking the dress out of its garment bag and laying it on the bed.

Hermione gaped at the dress. It was breathtaking. She had never seen anything like it, and like Ginny said, it did scream Hermione. Walking closer to the dress, Hermione placed a delicate hand on it as if it were made of glass. Hermione fingered the lace bodice of the dress. This deep purple, strapless, sweetheart neck dress was everything that she dreamed of. When she put it on it swept the floor. There were floral rhinestones across the breast of the dress and down the side. Ginny then placed a box next to where the dress was and Hermione looked at her. Hermione reached for the box and opened it. Nothing could prepare her for what was laid inside the box. She held in her hand Orion's Belt on a silver necklace. She gazed up at Ginny and smiled.

"Now Ms. Granger, after you put that on I will give you your mask. I have charmed it so it will not come off until midnight so you wont have to worry about it coming off accidentally. Well here you go Mione. Harry's expecting me, I told him I was bringing a friend so don't freak out when he starts asking you questions. Ready? Okay let's go." Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and Apperated them to the Potter Mansion where the ball was being held.

When they entered the ballroom, Harry made a bee line for Ginny. "Hello my love. How are you? I haven't seen you all day." he said placing a kiss on her cheek. Noticing the woman next to Ginny, he turned and asked her name.

"Jean," Hermione said simply making sure to not let her gaze linger on Harry's emerald orbs.

"Hmm, I knew someone who's middle name was Jean. She was my best friend, I haven't seen her in about four years though. You kind of remind me of her. Well anyway, are you two thirsty?" Harry inquired shaking himself from his thoughts.

The girls replied positively, and Harry went to retrieve their drinks.

Ginny heard Hermione's breath begin to quicken, and before she could begin to freak out Ginny turned to her. "Calm down, he doesn't know it's you," she said placing a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I know Gin, but-" Hermione began, but the image over Ginny's shoulder stopped her words. Ginny, noticing the pain stricken look Hermione was giving, turned around and her jaw hit the floor.

Harry was returning but he wasn't alone. Trailing behind him was the man she had been avoiding for four years to date, Sirius Black.

"Gin, I thought you said everyone would have masks on," Hermione choked out, regarding the mask-less Sirius Black.

"Er, well, I kinda lied about that. I only said that so you would come. The mask was optional," Ginny said with a guilty look.

"Sirius, this is Ginny's friend Jean. Jean, this is my Godfather Sirius." Harry said as he handed the two women their drinks. The two exchanged 'Hellos' as Harry turned to Ginny and asked if he could speak to her alone.

"Sure," she replied. "I'll be right back." she said to Hermione before turning to walk with Harry.

Hermione looked after them and then around the room, looking for a way, any way, to get away from Sirius. She found no such escape. Her eyes landed back on Sirius, and she had to admit that he looked good. Even better since she last saw him. She let her eyes skim over his body and she fought back a shiver. He was dressed in a tailored black Italian suit that accented his muscles quite nicely. She could see that the top buttons of his gray shirt were open just the way she liked it. He had a gray handkerchief folded neatly in his breast pocket. She let her eyes roam farther south, and this time she did shudder. His pants were tight in all the right places, but not so tight that he couldn't move. She finally brought her eyes back to his face, only to be greeted with his signature smirk. Merlin, she loved this man.

"Well, love. It looks like just you and me. Care to dance?" Sirius said with a quirk of his eyebrow as he extended his hand towards her.

Hermione stared at his out-stretched hand for a moment, before carefully placing hers inside. He took hold of it and gracefully pulled her towards the dance floor. Once there, her pulled Hermione/Jean closer to him and began swaying to the beat of the song. Hermione, inwardly scolding herself for letting herself get so close to him so soon, felt all her worries fly right out of the door as soon as she felt him pull her closer. They still fit together. Even after all these years, she still fit perfectly with every curve of his body. After a few moments of silence, Sirius leaned down, as if to tell her a secret, and whispered into her ear.

When Hermione felt him lower his head, she raised hers to meet him halfway. When she heard him whisper into her ear, so softly, so sweetly, she thought she would melt. Then, his words registered in her brain, and she began to pull herself away from him. As she tried to pull away, his grip tightened and she got nowhere. He smirked down at her, and she knew she was trapped.

_Oh Bugger._

"Gin, I know." Harry said when he was far enough from the pair. At Ginny's confused look he elaborated. "I know it's Hermione." he said. When Ginny didn't deny it, he continued, "Frankly, I've known that you've been going to see her for the past few months. My question is, why didn't you tell me?" he said with a pained expression.

"She asked me not to, and I couldn't betray her trust like that. She needed me." she said placing a hand on Harry's cheek. "Honey, please. Don't ruin this for her. Please."

Looking deep into her eyes, Harry knew Ginny wasn't telling him all she knew, but he decided not to press her. Yet. "Alright, I wont say anything. But believe me, Sirius is no idiot. He'll figure it out sooner or later. And I think it might be sooner than we think." Harry said looking toward the dance floor.

Ginny followed Harry's line of sight and smiled, only to frown a few seconds later. There on the dance floor, was Hermione and Sirius. They were dancing close to each other, almost as if they were one person. They watched as Sirius lowered his head to whisper something into Hermione's ear, and they frowned when she turned to look at him. A horrified expression etched on her face. Sirius, on the other hand, looked as if he had just won the Wizarding Lottery. His mouth was spread into a grin that reached both ears. They watched as Hermione tried and failed to get away from Sirius, but neither knew what to do, so they just watched.

Hermione gasped, she couldn't have heard him right. "W-what did you s-say?" she stuttered.

"I said, 'I know it's you Hermione.'" he repeated with a grin. "And you not denying it just proves that it's you."

_'I cant do this'_ Hermione thought before she was over taken with darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok what do you think? let me know reviews are lovely =) honestly this story is becoming longer than i thought it would. i thought i would be done now but i think i have about 2 more chapters for this story. i wont update this story until the 24, 25, or 26. one of those days so yeah. Happy reading =)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to harry potter, Jk Rowling owns them all. I just play with them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione, you can't keep going on like this." Ginny said seriously. Hermione knew she was serious because she only called her 'Hermione' when she was. "You need to tell him."<em>

_Hermione sighed. It had been a little over two years since she left the magical world, and she still hadn't told Sirius about Orion. She wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon, never if she could get away with it. _

_She looked at her son, wondering what Sirius would say if he knew about him. How would he react to knowing that there was a mini-version of him out there? Feeling his mother's gaze on him, Orion looked up at her and smiled. He looked just like Sirius. He had ever since the day he was born, deep grey eyes, and soft raven hair. The only thing Hermione had passed down was her curls. Though, Orion's were much softer than hers, they were still unruly._

"_Mione, you need to tell him. He knows something's up. You would think that after two years he would get over it, but I haven't seen him look this bad in a while. He needs you, and Orion, even if he doesn't know he exists." Ginny said watching Hermione watch her son._

"_I'll tell him when I'm ready," was all Hermione said. And she would, she just didn't know when she would be ready._

"Mione. Mione. Wake up, love." Someone was shaking her. Who was shaking her?

"Five more minutes, Ri." She mumbled burrowing herself deeper into the warmth surrounding her.

"Mione, love. You gotta get up." The voice said again.

That voice was so familiar. Where did she know it from?

"Mione." the voice said once again.

"Sirius," she said smiling. Wait, Sirius? "Where am I?" she asked slowly opening her eyes and looking around.

"You're at Harry and Ginny's. Remember the Ball? Remember you fainted while we were dancing?" Sirius said with a little amusement in his voice.

Oh, right. The Ball. Bugger.

"Quick question, who's Ri?" Sirius asked his voice laced thick with something. Was it anger? Or jealousy? Or both?

"Ri? Oh, umm, he's, er…" Hermione's voice trailed off. She couldn't tell him. Especially not like this. It was way too soon. "How'd you know it was me?" she said effectively changing the subject.

"Mione, I know you. I've loved you. Even though it's been four years since I last saw you, I could never forget you. Plus, that necklace you're wearing just so happens to be a family heirloom of mine." He said touching her neck. "I was going to give it to you, but you left before I could. It mysteriously vanished a few days ago, and when I saw it on you tonight I put two and two together." He finished with a smile.

"Ginny." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"I know she's kept in contact with you ever since you left. No, she never told me, but I knew there was no way that she would let you go. I tried to get your whereabouts from her many times, but to no avail. But we'll talk more about that in the morning. I'm just happy to have you back in my arms for now." Sirius said as he laid himself down beside her and nuzzled her neck.

Minutes later, Hermione could hear Sirius' soft even breathing. She could feel the heaviness of his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She felt at home in his arms, but she knew that she couldn't stay there for long. Lying there, she decided that she would give herself one more night in his arms. Drifting off into sleep she let her innermost feelings slip through her lips.

_It was late at night when Sirius reached his hand out to the spot next to him expecting to find a warm body, but instead found nothing but air. Grumbling slightly, he pulled on his shorts and walked to the kitchen. Sirius stood in the doorway and watched Hermione as she made herself some tea. He could tell she was still unaware of his presence, and that's the way he liked it. Taking her distraction to advantage, Sirius took in the sight before him. She hadn't bothered to put on many clothes, deciding that one of Sirius' shirts was enough to cover her for her late night adventure to the kitchen. Her hair still wild from their late night love making, and favourite fuzzy bunny slippers on her feet. After a few moments of watching her, he decided to make his presence known. He silently walked behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He felt her tense for a moment, but she soon relaxed as his thumbs began creating small circles on her exposed skin._

"_Mmmm, Sirius." She moaned leaning back. He leaned his head down to her neck and began placing small kisses there._

"_I love watching you make tea." He said against her neck, causing her hands to begin to shake._

"_Sirius, not now. I'm not feeling well." She said her voice hitching as he nipped that lovely spot just behind her right ear._

"_C'mon, Mione, I can make you feel better." He said grinding his front into her back, making his arousal known. He noticed that she stopped making her tea, and turned her around and kissed her. His kiss started of soft and passionate, but once he felt her begin to respond he deepened the kiss. There was nothing but raw passion and need in their kiss. He felt, more than heard, her moan into the kiss and slid his hands down her soft hips down to the backs of her thighs. Gently lifting her up, he placed her onto the counter-top and stood in between her legs once again grinding his arousal against her core. He smiled when he heard her breath hitch, and repeated the torturous action._

"_Sirius." She murmured against his lips as he slowly began to lift her, well his, shirt up revealing her tan skin._

"_Sirius." She said more urgently before pushing him away from her. She hopped down from the counter and all but flew up the stairs to the nearest restroom. After locking the door behind her, she spilled the contents of her stomach into the toilet._

_Sirius, still dazed and confused as to how and why he landed on his bottom, stood up and followed the brunette to the restroom grumbling the whole way there. 'That was the third time this week she's done that.' He pouted to himself. He then decided to make Hermione an appointment with a Healer to make sure she was ok. _

_He never found out what happened at the appointment, for Hermione avoided him for two days after the appointment. On Valentine's Day, he was going to ask her what she found out, but he never got the chance._

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tighter willing for the bright light to become dimmer. She was overly warm. Why was she so warm? She slowly opened her eyes and found a male body curled against her. As her eyes opened more, the events from the night before came flooding back to her. The male next to her was none other than Sirius Black. She was trapped, there was no way out. She began to panic. _Oh, are you a witch or not?_ Her inner-voice yelled at her. _Use your wand!_

Reaching towards the table next to her, Hermione grasped her wand. She levitated Sirius' arm high enough for her to slip out. With a flick of her left hand she moved her pillow to the place she had just vacated, and then lowered Sirius' are once more.

Realizing that this would be the last time she would see him again, Hermione took in his sleeping form. Memories of their time together all those years ago came flooding back to her. Suppressing a sob, Hermione grabbed her things and silently walked out the bedroom door. She made it all the way to the front door of the house without encountering anyone. She paused with her hand on the doorknob willing herself to stay, but her selfishness won her over. She couldn't, no wouldn't, stay. Turning the door knob she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and stepped out into the morning sun. Noiselessly closing the door, she turned and began walking towards the front gates. Once she reached outside the wards, she turned and gave the house one more look, and as a tear fell down her cheek, she vanished. She never noticed the pair of grey eyes watching her from the second floor window.

Weeks passed, and no one had heard from Hermione. Ginny would go to their meeting place every week, but Hermione never showed. She would show up at Hermione's parents' house, but she never answered. Everyone was worried, no one more than Sirius. Even though he didn't show it, Ginny knew he was dying a little every day without Hermione. He had her, but she ran off before he could truly grasp her. He was slipping deeper into his depression every day that he woke up without her next to him.

A few days later, Ginny decided to make another visit to Hermione's parents' house. She went there when she knew everyone would be home and knocked on the door. After waiting a few moments the door was answered by Mrs. Granger.

"Hello, Ginny. Come in please." She said as she stepped inside to let the red-head in.

"Hi, Mrs. Granger, is Hermione here?" Ginny asked.

After a few moments Mrs. Granger didn't answer. Ginny looked up and noticed that she was crying.

"She left didn't she?" Ginny asked, cringing when the elder woman nodded her head. "And she didn't tell you where she was going?" she added. She already knew the answer, but she had to make sure. After seeing Mrs. Granger nod her head once more Ginny's shoulders dropped. How was she going to tell Sirius? How could Mione be so selfish?

After consoling the older woman for half an hour, Ginny thought it was time to go tell Sirius the news. She didn't know what she was going to do. They needed to find Hermione, and soon. After apperating herself to Grimmauld Place, Ginny set off to find Sirius. She found him, after five minutes of searching and calling out for him, holed up in the library with bottles of Firewhiskey strewn about him. She knew he would not take this news lightly, but she had to tell him. Maybe he would help her find Hermione.

"Sirius, get up." Ginny said, shaking Sirius awake. "I need to talk to you."

"Go-way, le-me lone." Sirius grumbled.

"Here, I have more Firewhiskey," Ginny lied as she pulled a sobering potion from her purse and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius, who after hearing Firewhiskey, shot up, grabbed the flask, and downed the potion in one gulp. "Hey, you lied." Sirius bellowed as the effects of the potion began to work.

"I need to talk to you, and I needed you sober for this." Ginny said. When Sirius didn't press her for more information, she went on. "Mione's gone, and her parents don't know where she is and I'm really worried." She said.

"well, at least one thing hasn't changed. She's always known how to make herself un-findable when she doesn't want to be found." Sirius said darkly. "Maybe we should just back off and leave her alone, since it's what she wants. Let's just give it to her."

"I am NOT going another without seeing my best friend and god son, Sirius. I will find them sooner-" Ginny stopped mid-sentence after realizing what she had said.

"God-son?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows shooting into his hair line. "What do you mean _god-son_?" "Um, er, did I say god-son? Hmm, I must be thinking about someone else." Ginny back pedaled hoping Sirius would fall for it.

"Ginny, I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night. Now, tell me what you mean by god-son." Sirius pleaded.

Ginny sighed, he was going to find out sooner or later. _Mione forgive me._ She thought. "Ok, Mione found out she was pregnant a few days before she left you, us, and his name is Orion, Ri for short. Remember the necklace she had on at the ball? Yeah, that was _Orion's Belt_. I thought it was really clever. Well, he's my god-son, your son also." Ginny explained watching the expressions flash across Sirius' face, not staying on one too long, finally landing on anger.

"And you thought it was ok to keep this from me for almost four years?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth. "I've had a son out there and I didn't even know it?" he said standing and storming away from Ginny.

"Sirius, remember we need to find them. I-" Ginny began, but cut herself off when Sirius smashed his hand through the window.

"Get out." He whispered.

"Sirius, plea-"

"GET OUT!" he bellowed before he turned his back on her.

Ginny sighed and stood up. Walking towards the door, she stopped as she placed her hand on the knob. "We still need to find them. I'll give you a few days to calm down before I start looking. You can help if you want." She said as she looked at Sirius' back. After a few more moments, she turned the knob and waked out.

When Sirius felt the wards shift, letting him know that she had Apperated away, he let himself crumble to the floor, and let out four years of pain and grief.

* * *

><p>AN- Hey guys. I'm so sorry about the wait. i had an insane amount of homework, tests, papers, and presentetions to do in the past few weeks. sorry. I'll try to post again soon because im on srping break right now so yeah. but any ways, what do you think? thanks for all of the reviews, they make me smile =)

I'm going to try something new, well not really but its new for me. If you have any ideas, leave them as a review and ill try to fit them into the story. once again, please read and review =) i know i said 2 more chapters but i think it will be more than that, maybe.

ps- those that are reading my other story, im sorry for the wait. ive started the next chapter but i got stuck, then wheni went to write more i started writing this chapter so yeah. ill post soon, hopefully.

until next time, Happy Readings =)


	4. Chapter 4

'_I've seen that look before, but it's never been directed towards me.' She thought as the fireworks light up the night sky. They were celebrating the death of Voldemort and Sirius' return once again. They were standing behind the Burrow, the usual clan present; the Weasley's, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Hermione, and Kingsley, just to name a few. Hermione had arrived a little later than everyone else, having spent hours upon hours trying to control her hair, and was currently standing alone watching everyone interact with each other._

_She was mainly watching Sirius. He had returned from the veil the day of the final battle. No one knew how, or why. He was found shortly after Harry defeated Voldemort, right in front of the Veil looking just the way he did the day he fell. He had no recollection of how long he was in there. He spent weeks in St. Mungo's with Healers poking and prodding him, asking him questions about the Veil. Finally, he was released. From that day on, he spent his time making up for the years she spent in Azkaban and behind the Veil. He spent his time at pubs, bringing witches home at many hours of the night. _

_Hermione had seen him give _those _witches that look, but he never gave her that look. Until now. She'd been waiting to see if he would ever see her as more than Harry's best friend. She'd wished on stars, like some young Muggle girl, but finally her dreams were coming true. He was noticing her. 'About bloody time.' She thought to herself with a small smile._

"_What's so funny, Mione?" someone whispered in her ear. That voice could make her knees go weak every time she heard it._

_Gathering her wits about her, she turned around and looked into his eyes. "N-Nothing, Sirius." She said with a small hitch in her breath. She was so deep in her thoughts; she didn't even notice him walk over._

"_You know, Mione," he said taking a step closer to her, "I never really thanked you for taking care of Harry all these years. I believe without you, killing Voldemort would have been much harder for Harry."Hermione locked eyes with the Animagus and blushed. _

"_You don't have to thank me Sirius. There's no need for that," she said while forcing her eyes to stay locked with his._

_Sirius chuckled, causing Hermione's blush to grow deeper. "Well," he said taking yet another step closer towards her, effectively backing her against the snack table, "I just wanted to thank you anyway." He reached out and tucked a few of her curls behind her ear and winked, causing Hermione's breath to hitch. He then placed his hand on her cheek, __and at that moment, a new round of Weasley fireworks exploded, causing Hermione's face to light up. _

_Sirius slowly leaned down, gently rubbing Hermione's cheek with his thumb. "Hermione," He murmured before his lips caught hers. Their lips moved together for a few moments before Hermione felt his tongue lightly graze her bottom lip. Immediately gaining access, Sirius slid his tongue into her mouth, gently caressing her tongue with his causing her to moan. After a few moments of this, Sirius slowly pulled back, causing Hermione to whimper. Sirius liked into her eyes, his forehead on hers, and smiled. Hermione was slightly out of breath, her breasts rising and falling with every breath. _

_"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Sirius asked with a smile._

_"Why didn't you?" Hermione replied still out of breath._

_Without answering, Sirius once again captured her lips with his._

*********************HGSB*********************

Sirius and Ginny spent two weeks looking for Hermione and Orion day and night with no luck. Ginny, frustrated with Hermione for being selfish beyond belief, decided that if it was space Hermione needed, then it was space she would give her. Sirius on the other hand, continued to look for them. Ginny tried to dissuade him saying, "She'll come around when she's ready." Sirius ignored her, not to be discouraged from finding Hermione and his son.

On the third week after her disappearance, Sirius began to become discouraged. Slowly sinking into depression, he began to revert to being how he was when she first left four years ago. Drinking all night and sleeping all day, getting into fights, and bringing home a different witch every night.

One night, after a particularly nasty drinking binge, Sirius passed out on his bed. In the middle of the night he felt his bed dip down. Rolling his head to the side, he peeked one eye open and smiled; Hermione was kneeling beside him, smiling softly at him and gently stroking his head. Still in his sleep, he turned his body towards her letting her snuggle into his warm embrace. He could smell her vanilla scented shampoo and smiled, He was in heaven, _and this _was how life was supposed to be.

He awoke the next morning clutching his pillow. When reality hit him that the previous night was only a dream, he buried his face in his pillow and cried.

*********************SBHG*********************

"Mummy?" Orion asked as Hermione tied his shoelaces.

"Yes, Sweetie?" she asked knowing what was about to be said.

"Mummy, may we please go back home to Nana and Papa? I miss them, and Auntie Ginny too." He asked averting Hermione's eyes by looking at his newly tied shoes. He had been asking Hermione to go back home for the past two weeks, and every time he asked, she responded negatively.

Hermione looked at the little boy in front of her; she could see the pain she was causing him. He was the last person she wanted to hurt, and yet she was hurting him more and more each day. _'What am I doing?' she thought to herself. 'This is my child; I'm not supposed to hurt him. I'm supposed to give him everything he wants and needs in this world.'_

"Ok," she sighed. "Go pack your-." She was cut off when her son threw his arms around her neck in a tight hug. All she could do was smile and hug him back. She could feel his happiness almost as much as she could see it in his face when he pulled away from her. She watched as he ran from her to pack his toys, thinking about all the explaining that she was going to have to do in a few hours time.

"Merlin, help me," she whispered as she stood to help her son pack.

*********************SBHG*********************

When Hermione entered her parents' house carrying a sleeping Orion, she was almost immediately ambushed by a flash of red.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! Where have you been?" Ginny cried when she pulled away from Hermione.

Before she could answer, there was a gasp from the living room door. Looking up, Hermione's eyes focused on her parents. She could see all the hurt she had caused them. Seeing the pain on her parents and Ginny's faces, her heart clenched. She never meant to hurt anyone; she just didn't want to be hurt. Her whole life had come crashing down that night at the Valentine's Day Ball. If she had just stayed home like she planned, then none of this would be happening.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do, and I will. Just let me put Orion down, and I'll explain everything." Hermione said taking a step towards the stairs. Before she made it to the bottom step, though, she was stopped by a voice.

"Damn right you're going to explain."

That voice, which had crept into her dreams every night, stopped her mid-step. Turning slowly, Hermione let her eyes fall onto the man that the voice came from.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked rooted to the spot she stood in.

Sirius laughed, causing everyone to jump. "'Why am I here?' she asks." He said darkly. He took three long strides, and he found himself in front of her. He was so close that she could see herself in his eyes. "_I'm_ here because I found out, not four weeks ago, that I have a four year old son. _I'm_ here because I was worried about you." He wasn't yelling, but his voice was so deadly calm that Hermione would have preferred him yelling.

"Sirius," she whispered. "Plea-"

"Please what Hermione?" he was yelling now, his nostrils flaring with every breath he took. "What fucking more could you possibly want? I gave you everything and more, and you just left. You took my son away from me and didn't have the decency to let me know he existed. No. there is nothing more that I can give you."

Hermione's eyes were filled with unshed tears. She had never meant to cause anyone this much pain, but she had.

Sirius sighed. "You have broken me. I have nothing left to give you." He said before he turned and walked out of the house. Hermione stared at the door he just left out of as she felt the tears begin to slide down her cheeks. After a few seconds, she felt a small hand touch her cheek, wiping away her tears. She looked down and saw that Orion was awake and crying too.

"Mummy, it's okay. I love you." He whispered trying to comfort his mother.

Hermione couldn't take standing there anymore, she needed to move. She turned once again and finished the journey upstairs. Instead of walking into Orion's room, she carried him to hers and sat him on the bed. She rummaged in her side table for a moment before pulling out her wand. And with a flick of her wrist, her door was locked and warded. Climbing into her bed, she pulled Orion to her. He quickly snuggled into her embrace, and within minutes he was asleep. Hermione watched him for a while, memorizing everything about him. He was truly Sirius' son, nobody could ever change that. Looking at the clock and realizing that she had been lying there for longer than she initially thought, for it was now well after midnight, Hermione made up her mind. Carefully climbing out of her bed as to not disturb her slumbering son, she walked downstairs. She found her parents in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Mum, Dad, I know I just got back, but there's something that I need to do. I'll explain everything when I get back, I promise. Would you please watch Orion until I get back?" she asked with tears in her eyes. She had hurt everyone by her little disappearing act, and she was reaping the consequences.

"Of course we will, Hermione." Her mother replied. She knew what Hermione was going to do, and it was something that needed to be done.

Hermione thanked her parents and quickly left the house. Moments after reaching the nearest Apparition point, she arrived at her destination. Taking a few deep cleansing breaths, she placed her hand on the door knob, and turned it.

* * *

><p>AN= so i decided to add more to this chapter instead of starting a new one. what do you think? reviews = love

ps. i dont even own the books i use for school, so how could i own Harry Potter?


End file.
